Special
by TimHortons
Summary: Arizona has a tough time getting this whole parenting "thing" down.


Author's note: Ummm, these stories keep invading my thoughts lately. I'm tried putting more ''meat'' on this but the screenwriter in me just loves dialogue too much... So this is kinda of set in the same ''universe'' has the other story but totally stands alone at the same time. And I sort of took a different approach to the ''mommy Arizona'' that's been depicted in most stories I've had the pleasure of reading. I guess with her ambivalence towards motherhood, I see her having a difficult time actually getting it down... anyway. Be kind... rewind.

* * *

><p>As Callie pulls into their driveway, she takes out the garage clicker and of course nothing happens. Why oh why did they fall in love with this rundown turn of the 20th century classic box house. Everything seems to be falling apart, inside and out. And to make matters worst, the realtor had omitted to explain exactly what the historical landmark status entailed. So, now the freaking Historic Seattle committee was fighting them on every changes they wanted to make. From replacing windows to converting the unnecessary large pantry into a second bathroom and of course, the really important issue of the colors of the front porch. All this back and forth with the committee meant that they had to move in before the renovations were complete and now they live in what looks more like a battle zone than a home.<p>

As she got out of the car, she pondered trying to manually open the garage door but since she can barely see her feet over the baby bump these days, trying to bend down just seems futile. She'll have Arizona to do it after dinner.

Making her way inside, she's immediately surprise to find things in even worst conditions than when she left this morning. The boxes are still scattered everywhere but now, Sofia's toys are all over the living room.

"Arizona?" She inquires not hiding her frustration.

He wife pops out of nowhere, she was apparently laying on the floor hidden by the couch.

"You're early."

"My last surgery got cancelled." She replies nonchalantly. "You were suppose to unpack, what happened?"

"I know, I know… It's just that the first box I opened was the toys and Sofia pleaded with me to play with her so I did. Then it was lunch time so we ate and then it was nap time so we slept and then…" Arizona hesitates. "She umm… took your shea butter cream and spread it all over the couch."

That's when Callie notices the ruined furniture. Arizona wasn't laying on the floor, she was actually trying to clean up the mess.

"Is she still in timeout?"

"Actually, she's playing in her room but I told her you would be really mad when you got back and that she would probably be in timeout."

"ARIZONA! She's two and a half, you have to punish her immediately otherwise it's a waste of time, she won't get that there's consequences to her actions."

"I know that and I did yell pretty loudly when I spotted her. But she looked at me with those big brown eyes and… I can't do it Callie, I'm sorry. Plus, you're really good at the discipline stuff. It works great, I do what I do best, play pretend princess and you do what you do best."

"Great, I'm the bad cop."

"No, you're the loving authoritarian parent. She's gonna love you for it."

"Yeah, because you actually got over your disciplinarian father, THE colonel."

Arizona's eyes widen, even though she loves her father, he still scares the crap out of her.

"See, just the mention of his name sends chills down your spin. You realise that she actually called me _mean mama _the other day." Callie sighs and shakes her head. "I'm gonna need your help Arizona, I can't be the bad cop all the time. You think I like it? You don't think I see her tears filled eyes and just want to forget she was bad? It's hard for me too but it's part of being a parent. Number two is coming this fall, you need to get over this."

Arizona looks at her wife, exhales loudly and leaves the living room. Callie considers following her but decides against it and heads upstairs in search of their daughter.

* * *

><p>Of course she feels cheap and stupid, who does that? Who walks away from their pregnant wife when they're in the middle of an important discussion. But Arizona knows she couldn't stay in there, it's already difficult enough to know that she keeps letting Callie down, she doesn't need to hear her say it.<p>

She tries to shake the thoughts out of her head as she once again takes three TV dinner from the freezer. They never ate those before but since the move last week, they've been living on them. It's really hard to prepare meals when you don't have a functioning oven so everything they eat has to be microwavable.

"MOMMMMMYYYYY!"

Arizona's heart stops for a moment as she hears the pleading scream from her daughter. She rushes to the living room scarred of what she'll see. Is Callie ok? Is Sofia hurt? But as she enters the room, she sees a stoned faced Callie and a crying Sofia.

"What's going on?" She asks while Sofia makes her way to her trying desperately to get her mother to pick her up.

"She's going to clean this up."

"Mommy, please." Sofia continues pulling at Arizona's shirt.

"Don't you dare Arizona."

Arizona looks from her daughter's pleading eyes to her wife's angry ones. Trying to decide what to do. Her heart is telling her to pick up her daughter and comfort her but her brain knows that Callie would never forgive her, well she would but probably after spending a week or two of sleeping on the couch, which is now covered with cream and that would not be pleasant.

"You heard mama, you have to clean this up." She says thinking it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. "I am really disappointed in you, you know you're not suppose to play with this." Yeah, for a moment, Arizona actually thinks she can pull this off but that is until Sofia's trembling lips pulls at her heartstrings.

"Sorry mommy, please." Arizona's own eyes fill with tears as she watches her daughter apologizing while sobbing.

"Mommy's gonna help you, ok." She bends down hugs her daughter and proceeds to help her clean the couch as best as she can.

* * *

><p>After spending the evening avoiding Calliope by making up excuses about a trip to Home Depot for the contractor, Arizona finally makes it to their bedroom hoping her wife is asleep.<p>

"I'm still up." Callie says has Arizona tip toes in.

"I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were."

Arizona quickly changes and climbs into bed desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Callie.

"You wanna talk about it, right?"

"Yes."

Arizona take a deep breath and faces her wife.

"Before you yell, I really did try. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment, I keep trying to fix it but I don't know how."

Callie looks at her confused. "Disappointment? Sometimes I wonder where you get those ideas?" She snuggles up to her wife. "Why are you so insecure? I don't get it. You're so assertive and confident when your at work but at home, you always let these things get to you."

"I guess, things are too good between us. From past experience, when things are good I find a way to destroy us."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you're stuck with me. No matter how bad you screw up, there's nothing that will break us apart. We're a family now and that's the way it is, forever."

Arizona rests her head against Callie's shoulder. "I'll get better, I promise."

"You were great with her today, granted I wish you didn't need me to push you a little but you did everything right."

"You're kidding, I helped her. She was looking at me and I couldn't help it."

Callie laughs. "She's not even three, she needed your help. Did you seriously think that a she could actually clean the couch by herself?"

"I…" Is all she can manage a little perplexed.

"You did what you needed to do. You let her know you were disappointed, explained the consequences but at the end of the day, you showed her you're going to be there when she needs you, no matter what."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"That's why you keep me around."

"See, I knew there was a reason."

Laughing, Arizona settles her hand on Callie's belly, tracing small circles with her thumb.

"I hope it's a boy." She declares.

"Really? I thought you'd want another girl. I mean, you were more excited than Sofia about her princess room."

"I know, I love all the girly stuff and that's why I hope it's a boy. I really want Sofia to be my only little girl. I want her to feel how special she is to me no matter what genetics I share with this baby or… any other baby we might have in the future."

Callie links her hand with Arizona's and smiles.

"Because she deserves to feel special."


End file.
